transformersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dare To Be Stupid
"Dare To Be Stupid" es una canción de "Weird Al" Yankovic, presentada en el soundtrack de la película de 1986 Transformers: The Movie. Con un "estilo parodia" de Devo, la canción debutó en el tercer álbum de Al, también titulado Dare to Be Stupid. Fue usada como la música para las escenas de "Los Junkions atacan" y "Los Junkions se vuelven amigos" en la película; las extensas referencias a la cultura pop de la canción ciertamente se acopla al habla de cultura pop de los junkions. Según se dice, fue incluida en la banda sonora de la película ya que Scotti Bros. Records, la discográfica en la que Al estaba durante ese tiempo, decidió promover pesadamente a los artistas en su discográfica, y Al (siempre popular con los niños) fue uno de los grandes. Como él mismo dice, sólo recibió una llamada un día y dijo "está bien", y eso fue lo último que él escuchó de eso, salvo por los cheques de las regalías. Datos Técnicos Productor: Rick Derringer Sencillos liberados 7" single #"The Touch" #"Dare to Be Stupid" Fecha de liberación: Agosto, 1986 Discográficas: Scotti Bros. Records (US/Canada), Epic Records (UK) Códigos de producción: 7464-06207-7 (US), ZS4-06207 (Canada), A-7318 (UK) 12" picture disc #"The Touch" #"Dare to Be Stupid" #"The Transformers (Theme)" Fecha de liberación: Discográficas: Scotti Bros. Records (Alemania), Epic Records (UK) Códigos de producción: Int127.311 (Alemania), WA-7318 (UK) Albums liberados *1986 — The Transformers: The Movie — Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (Scotti Bros. Records) *2007 — The Transformers: The Movie — Original Motion Picture Soundtrack: 20th Anniversary Edition (Legacy Recordings) Letra Put down your chainsaw and listen to me It's time for us to join in the fight It's time to let your babies grow up to be cowboys It's time to let the bedbugs bite You better put all your eggs in one basket You better count your chickens before they hatch You better sell some wine before it's time You better find yourself an itch to scratch You better squeeze all the Charmin you can while Mr. Wimpole's not around Stick your head in the microwave and get yourself a tan Talk with your mouth full Bite the hand that feeds you Bite on more than you chew What can you do Dare to be stupid Take some wooden nickles Look for Mr. Goodbar Get your mojo working now I'll show you how You can dare to be stupid You can turn the other cheek You can just give up the ship You can eat a bunch of sushi and forget to leave a tip Dare to be stupid Come on and dare to be stupid It's so easy to do Dare to be stupid We're all waiting for you Let's go It's time to make a mountain out of a molehill So can I have a volunteer There's no more time for crying over spilled milk Now it's time for crying in your beer Settle down, raise a family, join the P-T-A Buy some sensible shoes and a Chevrolet And party 'till you're broke and they drive you away It's OK, you can dare to be stupid It's like spitting on a fish It's like barking up a tree It's like I said you gotta buy one if you want to get one free Dare to be stupid (yes) Why don't you dare to be stupid It's so easy to do Dare to be stupid We're all waiting for you Dare to be stupid Burn your candle at both ends Look a gift horse in the mouth Mashed potatoes can be your friends You can be a coffee achiever You can sit around the house and watch Leave It To Beaver The future's up to you So what you gonna do Dare to be stupid Dare to be stupid What did I say Dare to be stupid Tell me, what did I say Dare to be stupid It's alright Dare to be stupid We can be stupid all night Dare to be stupid Come on, join the crowd Dare to be stupid Shout it out loud Dare to be stupid I can't hear you Dare to be stupid OK, I can hear you now Dare to be stupid Let's go, Dare to be stupid Dare to be stupid Dare to be stupid Dare to be stupid Dare to be stupid Dare to be stupid Dare to be stupid Dare to be stupid Video thumb|center|335 px Notas * en:Dare to be Stupid Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Soundtracks